


The Matrix Starring Jonathan Levinson

by Rosemarycat5



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Constructed Reality, Episode: s04e17 Superstar, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Jonathan stars in the matrix, Parody, Teasers & Trailers, The Matrix References, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/pseuds/Rosemarycat5
Summary: "He starred in The Matrix but never left town.""So, who really starred in The Matrix?""Wait, that wasn't real either?!"A parody trailer of The Matrix for the "Superstar" universe in which Jonathon starred in The Matrix.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Matrix Starring Jonathan Levinson

[The Matrix Starring Jonathan Levinson](https://vimeo.com/439059698) from [Rosemarycat5](https://vimeo.com/user101535484) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a fun video to make! It really pushed my skills, especially in fiddling with the audio.


End file.
